Another Box of BandAids
by AnimeCreeper
Summary: Another Box of Bandaids is a Bleach love story about Momo and Toshiro, my favouritest couple. Momo is a straight A, student president who can't remember her past. What will happen when her and Toshiro meet, will he uncover her past? Main Characters: Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo. Warning: AU and OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heeeey XD New FAN-FIC...be excited :P  
**

**I hope you enjoy this I absolutely LOVE Toshiro and Momo!**

**Oh warnings:- AU and OOC XD sowwwwwy :P**

* * *

**Introduction:**

Momo Hinamori was a straight-A student, she went to every class and tried her best. She studied and participated in out of school activities. She was student body president of her high school and also was on all the planning committees, she was well-respected but at the same time had no friends.

On the other hand Toshiro Hitsugaya was the high school's delinquent, he skipped more classes than you could count on two hands and he never paid attention. He was a D average student and got a detention at least once a week, he was one of the most popular boys in his year yet he didn't like the place he was in.

How was it possible that either of these two could co-operate properly with each other when they were two total opposites?

**Chapter 1:**

It was lunch time and Momo was sitting in the library her head stuck in a book she had to read for the literature extension class she was taking. She had already read it but she just wanted to go over it so it was fresh in her mind. She decided to take a break, she stretched her arms above her head yawning, she rested her head on the table. She hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night as she was busy studying for her maths test she had earlier that day. Worrying about what the result for her math test would be she drifted into a light sleep on the desk. About ten minutes she was woken up by a loud smash and a rock to her head which made her squeal loudly. She was the only one in the library there were no teachers, she was the trusted student president. She didn't need anyone watching over her. She rubbed her head as she stood up and started walking towards the window, or where the window _was _all that was left was sharp shards of glass around the frame and the remnants were scattered around on the floor. She heard voice from down below.

"Now you've done it Toshiro-kun" a girl was whining. Momo heard the name and instantly and frowned. Of course she knew who he was, he had caused so much trouble already.

"It'll be fine, it's not like you will tell anyone right?" Momo inched further towards the window and looked out. Although Momo was school president she didn't like confrontation but something had to be done about this before Toshiro could form a story and gather 'witnesses'. She was about to yell something down to him but she heard the girl start to say something else so she let her continue.

"But Toshiro-kuuuun, there was someone in there. You hit someone, I wont tell if you go make sure they are okay" she said firmly and Momo stepped back from the window before they got the chance to look up and see her listening to them.

"Fine, but I'll hold you to that" he sighed and Momo mind raced, she didn't know what would look more believable, she could either be reading her book or standing at the window, when it came down to it she didn't care. It was Toshiro Hitsugaya one of the boys she hated most, he was troublesome and didn't seem to care about anyone at all. So she rubbed her head once more, there was no blood but a small egg was beginning to form just above her temples and began trying to clean up the glass.

-XX-

**Toshiro's POV**

Damn it. I really hadn't meant to smash the window, and I especially didn't mean to actually hit someone. I was just trying to prove that I could throw the rock onto the roof, my friends had laughed and joked that there was no way I could do it so I had to prove it but it all went wrong. Inoue-san had distracted me whining about how we shouldn't be throwing rocks or something like that. As if I cared, but that's how it happened. The rock flew out of my hand at the wrong angle and all of a sudden there was a smash and a short squeal. Now here I am standing outside the library door, I think that was the room it went into.

**Normal POV**

Toshiro finally opened the door to the library and walked into to see a small girl, he was pretty sure he had seen her before but he wasn't sure where, he couldn't put his finger on it. When he shut the door it was louder than expected and he jumped as well as the girl but as she jumped she yelped a little and turned around with her finger oozing blood. Toshiro realised how he had known her, of course he knew who the school president was. How could he not? She was there for each one of his meetings with the principal, she never said anything. He guessed she didn't like conflict and right now he felt bad. Not only had it been her who he'd hit with the rock but he had also just made her cut herself with the glass that _he _had smashed.

"Hitsugaya-kun, this was you" the words were formed into a question but the tone she used was more stating that she knew it was him, Toshiro just nodded and started mumbling apologies.

"Hinamori-sama, my apologies" Toshiro slightly bowed before Momo who was still kneeling on the floor, she just stared at him.

_Was that supposed to make it all better? Did he do that to everyone, just smile and apologise and act like nothing happened? Ugh I cannot stand this guy. He isn't the flipping King, he needs to learn his place._

Toshiro extended his hand to her, he meant to help her up but she pointedly ignored his offer of help and pulled herself up off the floor, then she walked past him, once again ignoring him. She needed to clean this blood from her arm and finish cleaning the glass before the librarian came back.

She walked out the door and down the hallway leaving a dumbfounded Toshiro standing in the library. _Why didn't that work? Normally I apologise, the girl giggles and all is okay. _He decided to follow her so he ran out the door and up the hallway stopping at an open door he had never noticed he walked in and it was a dark room but it was light enough for him to see that it was a first-aid store room and there was Momo fixing a band-aid to her cut finger.

"Hinamori-sama" Toshiro said quietly into the silence and Momo swung around.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed into the darkness, she couldn't tell where he was "if we get caught people are going to be suspicious, not only that I'm not supposed to let people in here!" she continued and Toshiro laughed.

"Relax Hinamori-san, if people get suspicious I will simply tell them we needed some privacy" he smiled as he saw her shudder at the embarrassment. He couldn't see her but he guessed her face was bright red.

Suddenly the light was flicked on and the two blink as they saw each other. Toshiro was right Momo's face was a bright shade of red but that was not what Momo's worry was at the moment.

"Oh, Sensei. I uh we were just uh" she began stuttering, this caused her face to deepen in the red colour and at this he laughed quietly to himself. She obviously never got in trouble and her red face made this look a lot less innocent than it really was, Toshiro decided it was time for him to intervene.

"Sensei, hello we were just getting a band-aid for poor Momo here, she cut her finger and-" but he was silenced as the teacher interrupted.

"Yes, Mr. Hitsugaya. I'm sure that's all it is, I can tell by the look on your faces that a band-aid was all you were getting out of here" he looked directly and Momo and she looked shocked as the accusation was strong in the teacher's tone. "Both of you. Principal's office. Now" he pointed to the door and they both walked out of the small store room and the teacher started following them as they walked to the Principal's office. Momo looking at the ground, almost in tears and Toshiro watching her, feeling an urge to comfort her but instead he tried to make a joke aiming to mock the teacher walking behind them.

"Well hopefully we'll be alone for a while in the principal's office, that way we'll be able to get _another box of band-aids" _he snickered as he heard the teacher behind them sigh in annoyance but Momo didn't get the joke.

"Hitsugaya-kun, please. I don't need to be in trouble this is going to go on my record and I will never get into college and then I will never-" but Toshiro cut her off, he realised no one had been able to finish their sentences lately but he didn't care. He was over hearing about college and university.

"Momo, education isn't life. Fun and enjoying yourself, now that is life" he said solemenly to her and she shook her head.

"Hitsugaya-kun. Momo has no time for fun she needs to study and get into college, get her degree and become a nurse. Then she can think about having some fun" Momo started talking in third person, like she was talking about someone else. Toshiro somehow found this incredibly cute, though he found a lot of things about girls cute. However Momo internally groaned, this always seemed to happen when she talked when she was nervous or stressed and right now she was feeling a bit of both. Well a lot of both. Toshiro just shook his head and said nothing. So they continued their journey to the principals office in an awkward silence as the teacher walked behind them the entire way.

Momo was worried. She had never been in trouble before. What if they took her from student president? What if they kicked her out of this school? What if no other school would accept her after this? _Stupid Hitsugaya-kun. It's all your fault!_

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed it and please review and follow if you did XD_**

**_Sorry if there is bad editing...I am tired but next chapter I will edit properly_**

**_xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! I have not updated this chapter in a while...I'm on holidays for a bit now so I have had a bit of time to breath and have fun that's why I have written this new chapter. Usually I'm busy with school, school related stuff or my job. For now none of the above applies so I can update a bit more.**

**I actually am falling in love with thenew idea I have! I thought of it because wouldn't it be amazing if this happened in real life I know that's my dream at the moment (To be in Momo's situation) Read for more info.**

**Furthermore; A BIG THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS FOR CHAPTER ONE, IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME^_^**

**The main part of this chapter is Toshiro's POV sorry if you dont like that but it was waaaay easier to get the point across than to have it in Momo's or normal POV**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

**Chapter 2! :**

**Toshiro's P.O.V**

As I laid across the seat waiting for the principal I watched Momo sit on the edge of her chair, suddenly I had a flashback of before highschool back when the Momo I knew was nothing like the Momo I know today..

_"Hitsugaya-kun, Hinamori-san. In here again? That's the third time this week." The principal frowned at us shaking his head. I looked over at Momo as she did the same I rolled my eyes and she laughed._

_"Hinamori-san! This is no laughing matter!" he growled at her_

_"Headmaster, we were simply bored and we really didn't hurt anyone" she tried to explain and it was my turn to laugh, no one had been hurt but even if they had we wouldn't have cared._

_"Enough of that. What would your father think?!" he shot back and Momo was silenced, she hung her head and let her hair fall over her face, she was trembling, crying. Her father had only passed away a month before that and as much as she tried to hide the fact it upset her, a small comment had made it hard to cope with._

_I stood up and grabbed Momo's hand pulling her up to me before yelling at the principal "AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR FATHER WOULD THINK, YOU BASTARD. DO YOU NOT HAVE A CONSCIENCE?!" I walked out dragging her along with me, I heard him calling to us but I ignored it, I didn't care no way was he making Momo cry more._

_"Im sorry, Shiro-chan" she mumbled, wiping her eyes. Although I hated the nickname for the first time I didn't protest._

_"You did nothing wrong..Momo" I said quietly to her and she looked at me and frowned_

_"What you think just because I'm upset you can't call me names?" _

_I laughed, I didn't her expect that reaction but I patted her head "Im sorry…Bed-wetter Momo" she stuck her tongue out at me and we both laughed._

I don't really remember what happened after that except I was expelled from that school for that incident and Momo moved interstate with her mother a few weeks after. We lost contact after that.

Next thing I knew was last year she had moved back to this town, to this school. She was completely different though, no more misbehaving, no more having fun. The Momo I had grown to love had left and she hadn't come back, in her place was top student, do gooder, school president Momo. She didn't even remember me, she despised my every action because I hadn't changed I had never really cared about school. Sure I wanted to do something with my life just not something like what we study.

**Momo's P.O.V**

I could feel his stare burning into me, I was terrified. I hadn't been in trouble at this school before, sure I knew what it was like but I didn't want to go back to it. I turned my head to watch him and he was lying across his chair I sighed and put my hands in my head. After a short while the principal came in and I stood up "Headmaster" I nodded and he nodded in return, I heard Toshiro scoff behind me but I didn't care.

**Toshiro's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe she was sucking up to him, after all she hadn't done anything wrong. The way she was right now made me sick, I continued lounging on the chair while the two talked about what they had done wrong but a sudden wrong word changed the direction of the conversation, I started listening to what they were saying without making it obvious.

"So Hinamori-san you're saying, although you were in the library at the time you did not see who smashed the window?"

"Yes Sensei, as a rock came from outside I didn't have the chance to see" I watched as she answered, she was lying. To the headmaster. For me?

"So why have I had a source tell me it was Hitsugaya?" There was a short pause after that but then another seamless answer

"I don't know sensei as Hitsugaya-kun was in the library with me"

"Of course, what was he doing in the library?" Momo didn't say anything, she looked stuck for answers "Furthermore you two were caught together in the storeroom…with no light on, may I add"

"Well uh…that was because, well Sensei you see it wasn't like that"

"Enough, Hinamori-san there is no way to explain what you were doing, please save yourself the lies…really what would your parents think?"

My head snapped up as I watched for the reaction, she may have forgotten but I hadn't. Her head went down the same way it had all those years ago but she had gotten stronger, she wasn't crying. I swung around so I was sitting up in my chair and glared at the principal.

"Well uh you see my father died when I was young and well uhh my mother passed away a couple of months ago" she said quietly as she stared up at the ground. The principal sitting before us was silenced and I took the chance to stand up and take Momo out of there.

I turned around though to speak to him before we got out the door "You know, Sensei…you really ought to think before you speak"

Momo was blinking back tears as I pulled her out into the empty yard, everyone was in their day classes so I pulled her to somewhere the teachers wouldn't spot us out the windows. She began to protest though.

"Hitsugaya-kun we're going to be in more trouble"

I stopped walking "You know, I really don't care Hinamori-san you're not being treated like that all over again" I frowned and pulled her onto the bench as I sat down

"What do you mean again?" she looked down at the ground, her hair falling over her face

"Well uh what I meant was your parents have passed away you don't need to be reminded about that like someone as dopey as him"

She jumped up as I said that and stood in front of me "Toshiro-kun you shouldn't say things like that about our headmaster!"

"I don't care."

"You should"

"Well I don't"

"But Toshiro-kuuun you should"

"You know, Hinamori-san should just call me Shiro" I smiled a little as I watched for her reaction but of course there was nothing there that I wanted.

"Whaaaa? Baka, I could never call Hitsugaya-kun something like that" she started blushing a little as she looked away from me

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding" I tried to laugh it off "Please Hinamori-san should call me Toshiro then?"

"How about Toshiro-kun?" She looked back at me as she spoke this time and I nodded in agreement, it was a compromise.

"Well what shall I call you? Ohime-sama?" I laughed as she blushed a deeper red and hit me over the head.

"Stupid Toshiro-kun should call me Momo" she looked away

"Momo-chan it is then" and I stood up and patted her head, just like I did back then.

Suddenly there was an announcement over the P.A system.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori to report to the headmaster's office now".

Momo began walking back to the office but I stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"Hi- Toshiro-kun….I have to get back" but I kept pulling

"Come on, Momo-chan…live a little" I said as I dragged her out of the school gates "Trouble will be waiting for us once we come back" she kept protesting but I ignored it and dragged her down the road, towards the nearest café.

For now it was fine she didn't remember me, at least I was getting to know her again. Even if she didn't understand what I was doing it for, I was happy and she would be too.

* * *

**So that was it for Chapter 2. I know I am pretty crap at A. Endings and B. Writing longer chapters!**

**Also I don't know if anyone is actually reading this but I'm gonna ask it anyway, okaay :)  
****Is anyone into (anime)roleplaying here? Like on Facebook or some other social network, I really enjoy it so I have a bit of an idea planned and I would like you all to join in. For more info check my fanfiction profile xD**

**I don't want to rush this story because I am afraid if I promise a new chapter everyday or whatever that I may ruin it by just rushing and not really thinking about it so sorry but I rather quality over quantity so look forward to new chapters but not everyday, sorry xD**

**Also for people that read my other stories: As soon as this is uploaded I'm going to go write new chapters for them to so look forward to it xD**

**Review, Favourite, Follow xD**

**Please review and tell me how to improve, I want to become a great writer ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiii I have been told in real life that I am not a very good writer so everyone I hope you forgive how long I take to update, I want to get this as perfect as possible...Well whatever is possible for ****_me _****lol**

**This chapter is long, okaay well not long but what I meant was longer than my usual chapters!**

**I hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Momo's POV**

By the time Toshiro dragged me through the doors of the café and to a small table booth I had finally given in, there was no use trying to go back he wouldn't let me. I would just explain tomorrow, if I was even welcome back at the school. I had this strange feeling like deja vu and a part of me didn't care if I lost my position as Student President because I was having fun for the first time in a long time. The other part of me though knew that the headmaster was right, my parents would be disappointed with me. I could never let Toshiro know about the part of me that didn't care because once he found I knew he'd try to get it to take over the other part of me and I couldn't do that, I couldn't forget about my parents' dreams for me, the dreams they couldn't fulfil for themselves because of me. You see my parents had me at the age of 16 and 17, my mother being 16 when she found out she was pregnant with me she dropped out of high school, she had been the Student President as well but because of me she had to withdraw from the position and leave school just to look after me, that's why ever since I found out, which was after she had passed away I had tried to make her proud of me, by following her footsteps.

"And miss what would you like?" the waiter ripped me out of my thoughts, apparently he had already taken Toshiro's order and he was just waiting for mine

"Oh, sorry" I shook my head a little and looked over at Toshiro, he raised his eyebrow but didn't say a word, I looked back at the waiter and he smiled and winked at me I felt my cheeks heat up a little, I hated when guys did those types of things. I looked away and saw Toshiro frown, finally I answered "I'll just have the same as.." I felt my cheeks burning up and I squeezed my eyes shut "the same as Shiro-chan" I finished quickly. I gave a quick glance to the waiter to make sure he had gotten it he was giving me a strange look, he nodded and I quickly looked at the table. He walked away and it was silent, none of us spoke and I was too embarrassed to even look at Toshiro.

I don't know what made me do it, I knew what I was doing. I wanted to know what it sounded like, it was a strange feeling like I should have already known, I mean Shiro-chan it sounds so familiar but I don't know why.

**Toshiro's POV**

"the same as Shiro-chan"…..

I had waited for her to say that for so long, really I had missed her. We used to tease each other when we were younger, when we were closer, when we were friends. But to be totally honest I was in love with her and as soon as I heard her say that there was a voice in my mind screaming at me _she remembers, she remembers, she remembers! _But at the same time there was another voice even louder say _remember you told her to call you that, there's no way she remember you! _And I didn't know which voice to listen to. I looked over at the waiter, obviously he was a little shocked. People don't call others by nicknames like that unless they're going together and he was hitting on her so you know, it made me feel just a little happy it had made him back off! I rested my chin on my hands, my arms leaning on the table and watched her try to avoid I contact with me, her face was bright red and her hair was falling over her face.

"Momo-chan, what's this? Don't tell me you're falling for me, calling me Shiro-chan like that?" I laughed a little, letting her know I was joking around and she shook her head, avoiding eye contact she looked straight past me, across the room.

"That's not what I meant by it" she said quietly, her voice shaking a little "Please never mention it again, Toshiro-kun?" she looked straight at me and I don't know why but I felt my cheeks heat up a little. She cocked her head to the side, waiting for my answer.

I nodded whilst smiling "My lips are sealed, BedW—" after that I froze, _crap I can't call her that! _"Momo!" I smiled at her, pretending I didn't make that mistake but she frowned at me.

"What did you say? She asked quietly

I started panicking on the inside, of course I kept my cool though "I said I won't tell anyone, Momo"

She rolled her eyes at me "I heard that but you said something else and I know you know what I am talking about"

I put on a posh accent and slowly raised one eyebrow "I assure you I do not know m'aam"

"Toshiro-kun stop messing around just tell me!" she sighed, exasperated

"It was nothing!" I said loudly, probably louder than I should have because after the she looked down at the table and the whole room was silent, all eyes on us.

"Fine" she pouted and the rest of the time we were there we didn't speak. The waiter bought our food and we ate it in a continuance of stony silence. Once we were finished Momo stood up first.

"Thankyou Toshiro-kun but please don't show a reoccurrence of this" she threw some money on the table and walked out.

**Momo's POV**

Once I walked out of there I felt nothing but regret, I wanted so badly to walk back in that room and sit with him and talk some more, but that wasn't an option after I was so rude to him. I sighed quietly to myself and looked at my watch, school would be over. I began walking in the direction of the school. I needed to explain what had happened but I didn't know how, I was just around the corner when I heard footsteps running at me. I turned around and saw Toshiro running after me with his arm outstretched. By this point I only had two options 1) I could turn around and continue walking to the school showing him that I was only interested in fixing this problem or 2) I could wait for him and hear what he had to say. I decided to continue walking realising that my parents dreams were more important to me than some jock that has probably just come to toy with me. So I kept on walking and Toshiro kept on running, he caught up to me and grabbed my arm. Trying to pull away proved impossible so I stopped and turned around opening my mouth to say something but he had already started.

"Your change" he smiled to me and held his hand out waiting for me to open mine.

I sighed and opened my hand and then everything happened so fast it was hard to keep track of the order. Suddenly Toshiro put his hand on mine dropping a couple of coins but at the same time grabbed my hand and pulled me towards me, kissing me full on the mouth, it was just a peck and he had let go of me.

"See you around, Momo-chan" he turned around and started to walk away but after a while he paused and jogged back to me "Oh and if Momo-chan wants her president job still she should just say I was the cause and I am to blame, not you, okay" he touched my head, patting it just like so many people had done when I was younger but this was different there was only one other person who had ever made me feel like this, a lost friend and I can't find him anywhere, not even in my mind.

I hit his hand away, feeling my face burn up "Baka, Shiro-chan" Toshiro smiled at me and I realised my mistake "EEEEEEEEEUUUUGGHHH, go away" and with that he winked and walked away for real. I headed towards the school wondering if there was anything I could do to fix this.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Review and lemme know if I've made some mistakes, 'kaay?**

**xD I'm out.**


End file.
